


the servant~

by FarolitoDraws



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Servant, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarolitoDraws/pseuds/FarolitoDraws
Summary: I'll take any sexy Condy. Solo or otherwise. I like Condy wrecking people also. What can I say, mean spicy seafood is neat. :)





	the servant~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mangotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangotastic/gifts).



Condy enjoying her new toy


End file.
